This invention relates to a control system for controlling the power produced by a vehicle engine.
Agricultural vehicles, such as combines, have engine-driven auxiliary functions, such as unloading augers, which may be operated while the vehicle is in motion. In the case of a moving combine unloading grain into a wagon, truck or other grain handling vehicle, it is important for the combine and wagon travel speeds to remain constant to prevent crop spillage caused by relative movement therebetween. However, under certain crop conditions, such as dry corn, present combines are power-limited and engagement of the auger drive clutch may lug down the engine and reduces combine travel speed, thus making it difficult to maintain a constant spacing between the combine and the crop-receiving wagon.